Haunted
by sharshara
Summary: "One day, you're going to learn that you're nothing without me. You'll come crawling back. Begging for me."


"You need me."

"You _know_ you need me."

Shut up. Just..shut up.

"You'll regret this, my dear. You can't run away forever."

Screaming. That's all Marik woke to. The sight of her sister and brother attempting to hold her down to the soft mattress, their eyes filled with fear.

It wasn't until then that she had yet another dream. A dream about _that_ day.

The hallways were dark, illuminated by the candles mounted on the wall. The stone floor was cold against her bare feet and the air while moist, felt heavy on her shoulders. It weighed her down, and there was an uncomfortale churn in the pit of her stomach.

The candles beckened her, wanting her to follow their seemingly helpful gleam.

Nervously trekking down the labyrinth hallway, a scream broke the silence. Loud, agonizing. Lavender hues widening as she began to run towards the source of the noise..

Only to be with the image of a monster on top of her father.

Peeling the tattoo that mirrored her own off his back.

She could see the agony in the man's face. The fear, the anger. The pain he must've felt from having his own kin betray him. Covering her ears to evade his screaming did nothing, but she still tried. Her eyes squeezed closed to avoid looking at the scene but it was a movie playing behind her eyelids. Backing up into the wall next to the open doorway, Marik slid down to the floor. Tears threatening to overlook the sides her eyes before she was had to open them.

The screaming finally ceased. The room fell silent. Deafening. Eerie. _Wrong_.

Tear filled eyes looked at the deceased body of her father, the place where his scar would have been was gone. Nothing but blood and back muscles underneath. The surrounding skin was beginning to bruise, turning a sickening shade of purple. If one looked close enough, they would see the spine beginning to poke through.

The assailant, gripping the Millennium rod with its blade no longer concealed. Dripping in fresh blood, looked up from their handiwork and into Marik's face.

There was no remorse in her eyes. No love. No compassion. Hate, no, _rage_. Blood thirst. It was then that Marik realized that _monster_ standing a few feet away, wasn't her at all.

There were no words to describe the fear that flooded her veins. No words to scream out, to cry. No words that would even come _close_ to describing the cretin before her.

"What's that look for?" The youngest ask, a sadistic smile crossing their lips and head went slightly ajar. "This is what you wanted, after all!"

The woman didn't dare speak. Any words that would have formed out would only be cries and screams. As much as she wanted to stand up, the muscles in her legs were jelly.

And then..darkness. The only sound in her subconscious was insane laughter that made her stomach hurt. It almost made her want to vomit.

Rishid and Isis stayed with her until they were sure she was sane. Rishid rubbed her back, whispering something soothing in Arabic. Isis gently held the sides of her head, as if sending her energy to soothe her overworked mind.

Soon, feeling as though she would be fine, they got up and bid her a goodnight. Marik said the same, but she couldn't find the will to sleep. It was..impossible.

"So, you're still running, huh?"

The voice caused a shiver to run down Marik's spine. " _Go away."_

Strong fingers dug into the skin of her shoulders, hot breath tickled the outer shell of her ear. "You thnk your pathetic family can save you? I'm sorry, dear, that's how how this works. You've got blood on your hands, as well."

Marik could smell the blood. The stench staining her clothes, her bed sheets, even the disembodied voice held the flavour on its tongue. The overwhelming smell causing her head to spin, her stomach to twist and turn uncomfortably. Bile rising in her throat that she tried to contain. Violet hues looking at her hands; seeing them coated in the crimson liquid. She _reeked_ of it.

No. This was only an illusion. It wasn't real.

Bringing her hands to her ears to block out the voice, the hands once at her shoulders gripped her wrists. The force almost breaking the bones clean in half. "You won't ignore me, you _need_ me."

No. I don't.

"One day, you're going to learn that you're _nothing_ without me. You'll come crawling back. Begging for me."

Then..silence. The coldness lingering on her skin despite her room being warm. The pit in her stomach grew. She felt sick, she wanted to vomit. Her skin felt like it was burning, her mind swarming with endless thoughts.

And all she wanted was to go back to sleep..

But the echoing laughter ringing in her ears wouldn't allow it.


End file.
